Utente:Claux99
Introduzione Ciao a tutti! Io sono Claux99 anche se nella realtà mi chiamo Claudia, quando ho detto che non vi avrei detto la mia età scherzavo, infatti ho 15 anni e penso che comunque l'abbiate intuito dal mio nick... frequento il liceo linguistico e studio francese, inglese e spagnolo e sto cercando di imparare qualcosina di giapponese, può sempre essere utile xD, amo disegnare, leggere manga e guardare anime. Beh, non c'è molto da dire su di me infatti mi sa che con l'introduzione chiudo qui ^^. Love Live! School Idol Festival Ho conosciuto Love Live! solo grazie a questo gioco, avevo cominciato a giocarci tempo fa, solo che avendo perso i salvataggi ho dovuto creare un altro account T.T. Ho ripreso a giocarci con il nuovo account da marzo più o meno e attualmente sono al Rank 48... non ho molta fortuna con gli spacchettamenti e spesso in quelli dove si utilizzano i Friend Points prendo suor Cristina uffi XD. Sto cominciando ad odiare Hanayo (scherzo ovviamente) puntualmente mi capita sempre lei quando utilizzo le Love Gems... fossero almeno carte differenti da quelle che possiedo già... Comunque per chi gioca e volesse aggiungermi alla Friend List io sono Yuno ed il mio ID è 139157031... Per farmi prendere meglio in giro, qua sotto metto la lista delle mie carte più rare XD. Tumblr nn5h7vxduk1t35kwso1 500.jpg|L'avevo vinta nel Log In Bonus di Nozomi se la memoria non mi inganna Tumblr n7jkfdOZQ31t35kwso1 1280.jpg|Vinta nell'evento riguardante Rin Mk-2.jpg|Vinta tramite un Free Scouting ricevuto sempre nell'evento di Rin SR 279 Hanayo April Ver..jpg|Vinta in uno spacchettamento.. Oh ma guarda è Hanayo.. che coincidenze XD Sr-maki-cool-6gatu13-mae.jpg|Quando nello spacchettamento ho vinto questa carta ho cominciato a correre come una pazza in giro per casa... E alla mia lista non poteva di certo mancare lei... la mitica suor Cristina... -.-"... N 8 Christina.jpg|Non so fatemi sapere se sono l'unica a non sopportarla più... Raccontatemi un pò le vostre esperienze per quanto riguarda Love Live! SIF e i vostri spacchettamenti, sono curiosa di sapere se anche voi avete la mia stessa "fortuna"... Wiki Queste sono le Wiki dove in qualche modo contribuisco: TokyoGhoulWikia : Ogni tanto edito qualche pagina LoveLive!Wikia: Fondatrice, edito template e creo e modifico pagine. (Non metto il Link a questa Wiki, se state leggendo questa pagina presumo che ci siate già...) Japanese World Amo tutto ciò che riguarda il Giappone: cibo, moda, canzoni e soprattutto gli Anime e i Manga (da due anni a questa parte ho letto montagne e montagne di Manga e visto una marea di Anime xD) qui sotto c'è la lista di quelli che preferisco: '''Manga Preferiti: '''Premetto che alcuni di questi non sono stati pubblicati in italiano, perciò ho letto la versione inglese... Cominciamo con la lista! Love Live! School idol project (letta la versione in inglese e dato che non c'è neanche uno scan delle pagine in italiano ho deciso (quando ne ho la possibilità) di cominciare a tradurlo, fatemi sapere se l'idea vi aggrada, oppure se in giro ne avete letta una versione tradotta informatemi ^^), Death Note, Mirai Nikki, Tokyo Ghoul, Corpse Party (lo so, se conoscete questi manga sicuramente penserete che sono un pò sadica xD), L'attaco dei Giganti. Poi andiamo un pò sui classici: Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist. Per adesso non me ne vengono altri in mente, intanto fatemi sapere quelli che preferite e magari consigliatemene qualcuno ^^. '''Anime Preferiti: '''La maggior parte di quelli visti erano subbati in Italiano con le voci in Giapponese. Allora cominciamo con la lunghissima lista: Comincio col dire che l'altro ieri ho finto di vedere Noragami (non pensavo che mi avrebbe fatto piangere T.T), poi ho visto Ano Hana (piangevo praticamente ad ogni Episodio), Another, Mirai Nikki, Death Note (rovinato praticamente alla fine), Soul Eater, Pokèmon (Sinceramente non mi fa impazzire molto, infatti penso che dalla stagione di Diamante e Perla sia veramente calato), Yu-Gi-Oh! (il mio preferito da piccina, che bei ricordi, ogni tanto con alcune compagne di classe ci mettiamo a canticchiare le sigle xD), Tokyo Ghoul e Tokyo Ghoul√A, Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, Gosick, Detective Conan (come si fa a non amarlo?), L'Attacco dei Giganti, ovviamente entrambe le stagioni di Love Live!, Code Geass, HighSchool of the Death, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z (mi ricordo che non vedevo l'ora di tornare a casa per vederlo xD), One Piece, Mushiking, Bleach di cui ho visto anche i Film (penso che il primo, Momories of Nobody sia fantastico), poi... poi...penso che la lista sia finita, magari quando ne vedrò altri l'aggiornerò xD. Fatemi sapere come preferite guardare gli anime: sottotitolati in lingua originale o doppiati, aspetto vostre risposte. Pensavate che il calvario fosse finito? E invece no xD dovrete sopportarmi ancora per poco xD (sembrerò logorroica però nella realtà non lo sono ve lo giuro! T^T). Per Concludere Vi ringrazio di avermi sopportato leggendo questa lunghissima pagina... volevo approfittarne intanto per ringraziare qualsiasi persona abbia contribuito in qualche modo a questa Wiki e ringrazio anticipatamente quelli che lo faranno in futuro! Grazie mille del sostegno, spero soltanto di non avervi annoiato e se dovessi averlo fatto mi scuso T.T. Vi invito a scrivere qualcosa su di voi nel vostro profilo in modo da conoscerci meglio, io vi saluto, e se avete bisogno di aiuto non esitate a mandarmi dei messaggi!